


Crushed Petals

by Entropyrose



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Peer Pressure, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington took Ben's virginity just weeks ago. After a brief confrontation with Benedict Arnold, Ben is left wondering what--or who--he wants. Washington has eyes and ears everywhere, however, and is bound and determined to prove that he loves Ben. Unconditionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed Petals

Ben loved the feeling of Washington's throbbing cock buried deep inside of him, the squeek of bed as he was pounded into, the way he felt so absolutely helpless as his precum spilled out onto the sheets beneath him. He used a pillow to muffle happy moans as he felt his Commander leaning over him, stomach muscles taught, driving deeper into his much younger subordinate.  
Ben's entrance was still so tight and new-his hole could barely stretch to accommodate his lover. Washington poured a dab of oil into the small of his back, dragging his fingers through it and sopping up the warm, slick liquid. His fingers trailed down in between Ben's cheeks, to the spot where he was so deeply buried. He slid a finger over his puckered entrance, playing with the trembling muscles.  
"Please," Ben whimpered. "I cannot take any more."  
"Nonesense," coaxed Washington. "This is to better prepare you." He popped his finger into Ben's ass, sliding it into him and down the length of his own dick. Ben sobbed, his muscles clamping down around him. Washington held back a groan as he was unwittingly milked, his precum flowing out, into his new lover. "You are natural," he cooed.  
Ben hid his face. "Don't tease me."  
Washington smiled, reaching his free hand around to stroke Ben's needy cock. "My darling, I would never." He relished the sudden jolt as Ben quivered into him, backing his perfectly round buttocks onto Washington's hips, impaling himself.  
Washington sucked in a sharp breath, and pulled out a bit, returning a hand to Ben's back. "Not yet, lovely." He massaged Ben's trembling muscles, closing his eyes. The head of his cock was sucked in by Ben's hole, which was now rubbed red.  
He continued to work Ben's shaft with masterful, calloused hands. Ben's cries became higher until his voice broke. Washington smiled, placing a delicate kiss between his shoulder blades. "I have gone and robbed the cradle, haven't I?"  
"You said you wouldn't...", Ben panted, "...tease me."  
"I have a present for you," Washington whispered against his hot skin, his tongue flicking out to lick up tiny beads of sweat.  
Ben froze. "What?"  
"You must promise to be calm," he offered gently.  
"I... I don't understand."  
Washington looked up towards the door of the room. "You may come in."  
"WHAT?" Ben's whole body went rigid.  
"Ssh, hush", Washington coaxed, clamping a hand around Ben's mouth.  
The door opened slowly, revealing first a booted foot, and then the tall, imposing figure attatched to it. The door closed swiftly behind.  
Ben let out a scream, which was promptly muffled.  
"Good Christ," the newcomer breathed. "Washington, he is gorgeous."  
"Yes, I know."  
Ben struggled against Washington, despite continuously being stabbed by Washington's throbbing erection. His teeth found fingers and he bit down mercilessly.  
"Ah!" Washington cried, clutching his hand.  
"What are you doing here?" Ben sprang off the bed, sweeping his clothes up into his arms, a wild, betrayed look on his face.  
The man took off his hat. "I apologize for the intrusion, but..." His gaze fell to Washington. "...I was invited."  
"Benedict?" Ben's eyes flashed at Washington. "General Benedict FUCKING ARNOLD?"  
"Ben," Washington hissed. He glanced towards the door nervously. "Please. Keep your composure."  
Ben's eyes welled with tears. "You bloody bastard. What...what is this?"  
"He knows, Ben." Benedict stepped forward, into the lamplight.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ben flattened himself against the wall, nervously twisting his rumpled clothes in his fingers.  
Washington sighed, his face soft and almost apologetic. "My dear boy," he crossed the room, easily reaching Ben who was frozen in his place, and grasped his hands in his own, tangling them together as the fabric fluttered to the floor. He carefully kissed each finger, his still-swollen cock brushing up against Ben's thigh. "It is quite alright. This changes nothing between you and I."  
Ben's eyes fluttered. He swallowed hard, suddenly finding all the moisture in his mouth had evaporated.  
"The kiss," Benedict clarified. "He knows."  
"You started that!" Ben accused, launching forward at the intruder.   
"Hush," cooed Washington, stroking Ben's hair back.  
Benedict sneared. "You knew very well I was alone in my quarters that night."  
Washington felt Ben's hands balling into fists. "Please, Benedict.", Washington coaxed. "Do not spur the boy's anger." He ran his fingers down Ben's chestnut hair, nibbling gently at his ear.  
"Stop," Ben pleaded, his hands on Washington's chest. "Tell me what this is about!"  
"Simple." Benedict began unlacing the straps on his vest and then his officer's jacket. "He simply needs help taming a wild pony."  
"This is-This is-!! NO. You hear me?"  
"Ben," Washington whispered, drawing him into his arms. "Come." He lowered him to a sitting position on the bed, kissing him fiercely. "I would never, ever keep you from something you wanted."  
"But--I don't!" Ben glanced between the two men.  
Benedict laughed. "You are so coy. I'm surprised you spread your ass for our Great Leader. As willing to please as you seem, Ben, you are prudish at best."  
Washington kissed his lover's forehead and the apples of his cheeks and at last his lips. "Shh, shhh, now then."  
"You coddle him too much," baulked Benedict. "I will teach him how to properly behave in front of his superiors."  
"Tread softly, General", Washington warned. "I am not doing any of this for YOU."  
Ben's head was pounding and he felt the room spinning out of control. "I...I can't do this."  
The sheets ruffled and he felt a heavy weight beside him. Benedict captured his face and kissed him gruffly. "Don't deny it, boy. You never could tell a proper lie."  
Despite his harshness, Ben melted into the kiss. Between the shock and desire making his brain fuzzy, he didn't have much fight left.  
Washington drank in the view as his lover and the Commander kissed. He turned his attention to Ben's spread thighs, and caressed his stomach, his legs, wrapping his fingers around Ben's cock.  
Ben moaned into Benedict's mouth.  
"I want to see you taking him again," said Benedict.  
Washington got up from the bed and grasped Ben's hips, bending his knees to once again penetrate his lover, whose entrance had once again tightened in the absence of Washington's thick cock.  
Washington groaned as he pushed into the tight, warm hole. Ben's muscles reacted immediately, grabbing the head of his cock and milking him.  
Washington fucked the boy, his rhythm tense but slow, matching the panting Major whose hips reached upward, aching for more.  
Benedict stripped off his shirt, unbuckled his belt and unlaced his trousers. "I have something to quiet your moans," he murmured, producing his long cock. Ben stiffened, as Benedict came over top of him and pushed his bulbous tip to his mouth. "Open up, boy."  
Ben obeyed, his lips parting to take in Benedict, tasting the salty sweetness. Benedict's scent was much stronger than Washington's, his tip slightly bigger, the shaft of his cock long and rigid. He fought as Benedict pushed further into his mouth, his muffled sounds of struggle only serving to drive Benedict further inside. His tongue pressed against the ridge of his cock, sweeping up strings of precum as they leaked out.  
Washington straightened him out on the bed and pressed inward. Ben's mouth broke away from Benedick's cock and he let out a small cry. He felt as if he could come right then, without any stimulation on his own member. "Tell us what you want, my love," Washington groaned out, reaching between them and swirling a finger around Ben's aching cock. "Is this what you want? Hmm?"  
Ben sobbed.  
Benedict twisted Ben's thick, short hair between his fingers and guided his dick into his mouth once more.  
Washington grasped Ben's cock in his tight grip, and quickened his pace. Ben thought he could just pass out from the pleasure. His two heroes, penetrating him.  
"Finish, General," Benedict baulked. "I want to surround my cock with his ass."  
"Patience." Washington pounded into his lover, pushing him down into the soft sheets, grabbing his shoulders as he came. With one last squeeze around his cock, Ben joined him in bliss, his cry muffled by the cock buried deep in his mouth. His cum splashed onto his stomach and oozed down his hips.  
Both of them collapsed together and shuddered. Washington bent and covered Ben's chest with kisses, moaning as he slid out of Ben's tight entrance.  
"My turn," Benedict chimed, suddenly lifting Ben off the bed.  
"No," Ben moaned, clinging to Washington.  
Washington chuckled. "What you begin you must finish, lad."  
Benedict was much bigger than Washington. "On your stomach," he ordered. Ben's face went red. Was this what he wanted? Had he gone to Benedict's office that night intending to seduce him? It could not be. He was so deeply in love with General Washington. He felt the protruding length stabbing into him, as his walls and curves shifted to the entirely new size and shape. He shuddered. This was as embarrassing as it was pleasureable. His ass up in the air, exposed to his commander. Benedict groaned loudly and thrust into him.  
"Gentle!" Washington warned. He grasped Ben's arms, holding him steady as Benedict entered.  
Ben hid his face in Washington's chest, relishing the closeness. The smell of sweat and semen was thick in the air, but Ben didn't mind. Washington held him as Benedict rolled his hips and thrust in and out, back and forth, wildly shoving his cock inside of Ben's sore entrance.  
Benedict's stamina was mercilessly short and soon he was spilling into and out of Ben's hole, his juice dripping down Ben's legs, spilling onto the sheets. Benedict's cock pulsated violently inside, as every last ounce was milked out of him.  
"You trained him well," Benedict said, wiping his brow. "He makes an excellent mare."  
Washington grinned and collected Ben into his arms as Benedict slid into the bed beside them.  
Ben was silent, his head pressed to Washington's chest, panting hard. Washington smoothed back Ben's sweat-dampened hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"How ever will you face me tomorrow, boy?" Benedict's arm slipped under Ben's head and came across Washington's shoulder, their scents intermingling.  
"Get over yourself," Ben snapped.  
Benedict laughed.  
"Well then," Washington sighed. "I suppose you two shall get along just fine."


End file.
